what happend to Sirius
by shadowcrow
Summary: Sirius fell beond the veil Remus is broken and Harrys world is falling apart before his eyes but he isnt really dead he came back in the form of a tiny muggle girl but can he fix Remus and harry in this form? SLASH RS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Harry Potter

Warning slash blah ,blah, blah don't read if you don't like it Blah blah blah.

Ok so the prologue takes place when Sirius and Remus are reunited at the end of book 3 and the chapters take place right after book 5

This is for all you like me out their that refuse to believe that Sirius is dead….HES NOT I TELL YOU! NOT! a hum on with the story

Prologue. Remus POV

Hands oh so soft , gently ever so gently it creped to my face from my shoulder , raising goose bumps were ever it touched , warm skin that I thought I would never feel again. Every part of me trembled, feelings that I had buried long ago erupted, sweet intoxication His face met mine and I saw eternity in those

eyes dark like the midnight hour , but it wasn't real any second now Id wake and be a dream like all the rest , but I didn't want it to end I wanted to send the rest of forever these arms. I wanted more then life its self to be in this moment.

When I didn't wake up I knew , this was real my love had returned and in a second all the walls I had out up to protect my self broke, I felt naked and exposed but more free then I had ever felt. Tears streamed down my cheeks , my body flooded out all the emotion I had kept inside , every thing I had ever felt now poured from me in the tears I cried, I felt weak and venerable but the warmth for the body next to me was more comfort then I ever thought possible. Then I relished you were crying as well and my presences was just as comforting to you as yours to me. How can I have lived with out this?…I wasn't living I was just going through the motions and you awoke me. This was love and I wasn't going to lose this ever.

_Chapter one _

" _NO Sirius!" Sounds filled Sirius ears Harry's voice. Were was Harry. more important where the hell is he. The last thing he remembered was a falling sensation. He herd Harry and Remus yelling and the Death curse being shouted. NO Harry! Sirius urged by panic rushed from the dark room he was in , he reached for the veil and stopped. A horrible ripping feeling rushed through him as if he was being pulled from his own body. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _

_Remus lied in the same spot he had been in for two days, his own tiny apartment seemed more a prison then ever him self the jailer. What cruelty had he know his entire life? Even in his own family he was treated with fear and hesitation , cousins were told to avoid him so Remus was left alone ,except for his sister, Riley was a angle . Despite being 4 years older then Remus she played his games , defended him to every one including his own parents. She was the one who taught him love of reading, she read him books each night from famous witch and wizard titles to muggle books that had such absurd ideas on magic they often spent most the night laughing. Riley was his best friend the person he loved most in the world . _

_Remus was devastated when she died , drowned in the river where they were swimming . He was only 11 and was suppose to start school that September. His parents were close to putting him in Saint Mongos for treatment, he wouldn't talk to any one, so when the time came to go to school they decided to send him to a smaller home based school as apposed to Hogwarts the school his sister attended. All was ready but the school kicked him out a pone learning of his condition . School after school was attempted before his parents were forced to send him to Hogwarts, were Remus expected cruelty and exile form fellow students he found instead something he had lost when his sister died friendship. James, Peter, and Sirius were more then friend they were saviors, they showed him what he had been missing his entire life …how fun living could be and for a wile he felt the happiest in his life. His world came crashing down when they found out, witch was imminent but they didn't desert him as he feared. With his new found friends he was content when another matter threatened his world, but to his ever lasting surprise Sirius returned his affections and a tiny crush turned in to love. Sirius the great Sirius the lady killer , he loved him more then life it self, to say that he was happy was a under statement of all times Remus was rapturous and in love. _

_How it burned when Sirius was charged with Lily and James murder, the feeling of a thousand knifes straight to his heart, then he came back and returned the feeling of wholeness. But now he was dead and Remus felt it, wishing nothing more then to die him self their was nothing left to feel , he was hollow. _

_The sound of rain on the roof awoke Remus. The air in his bed room was stale and uncomfortable hot, he stood with every joint in his body screaming in resistance, his head spun and he felt a momentary wave of nausea. Controlling his balance he threw open the window letting in the cool rain. He moved to the small kitchen where he started a pot of tea. A huge rumble reminded him he hadn't eaten in 2 days, but the empty fridge reminded him he hadn't worked either. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Sirius shoot up his eyes meeting pure darkness, panic filled him but slowly subsided as memories came flooding back, _

_Harry! Was he ok? Was he even alive? He began to stand up and was surprised to fine he was on a bed, he gently slipped his legs over the side of the bed, and pushed off, two things happened very quickly, he figured out the floor was quite a ways away and that a large chunk of his head was missing. His head serge with pain a horrible throbbing ache that shot from his forehead to deep in his skull his hand shot to his upper forehead to fine a raw gash ranging from his temple to the middle of his head, it was etched with small what felt like thread how bizarre that some one would thread his head like it was a quilt. He took a step in the dark but a tugging at his wrist stopped him something was attached to his.. no in his wrist he pulled on it feeling a needle sharp pain shoot up his arm. _

_Gasping from the pain he took another step, then another until he collided rather painfully with a door, he flooded with fear at what lied on the other side, what kind of people would treat you like a piece of cloth and insert objects in to your skin ? Only one prospect came to mind he had been kidnapped by death eaters. He slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open light rushed in Sirius stepped forward feeling entirely unprepared , and found …a bathroom? _

_He stepped back in confusion, regaining composer he stepped in to the bathroom, as his eyes adjusted to the light he focused on a mirror and caught a scream in his mouth, their instead of finding his reflection he found a tiny girl looking strait at him. This must be a trick the thought, quickly he thought back to what had happened. _

_The Veil! The ripping feeling! Then what on earth was he doing in this body? And were was his? He stepped back in too the dark room with was illumined slightly by the open bathroom door . It was a small room a high bed and a large metal pole which hung a bag of what appeared to be water , where the hell was he? Sirius's search was stopped by voices out side another door, not wanting to be found he hastily hid under the bed and listened to the voices. One sounded like a women, concern and fear showed in her voice_

"_Is she.. Is Emily ok?" Emily? Was that who he was in… possessing, whatever. The second voice was male stern and deep. _

"_I'm very sorry Miss. Renal we did all we could the wound to her head cracked her skull and did numeral damage to her brain she died during surgery." Sirius panicked he was dead? Surgery? wasn't that a muggle thing? Then he must be at a muggle hospital!_

_well chapter one tell me what you think good ?bad? Or worse? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope never have nor ever will own Harry Potter

Warning Slash you know the drill

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry awoke in a dead sweat his mind once again crowed with dark images of death and pain. He couldn't handle this, he hadn't slept or eaten in 3 days and the affect was beginning to show . Dark bags formed under blood shoot eyes, his cloths hung more losses then ever and his bones seemed to stick out more then usual. Even Dudley noticed something was wrong with his cousin, and avoided him at all costs. Aunt Petunia all so noticed that Harry seemed sick and started to give him extra food each meal, but always taking the full tray back with each new one.

Harry pulled himself in too a sitting position with much difficulty. He felt weak and hot, gathering his strength he walled slowly to the door where he lost balance and leaned heavily on the door , he forced him self out the door to the hall, was it all ways such a long walk to the bathroom? The floor was moving making Harry dizzy, things were blurring what was going on? The last thing he Herd was Aunt Petunia screaming for Vernon then all went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius began to panic and did the first thing that popped in to his head when the voices began to enter the door, he hoped back on to the bed and lied down as a red haired women entered followed by a tall man in a white coat.

"Miss. Renal! Please!" He said urgently grabbing her by the arm, but stopped dead and stared open mouthed at Sirius who watched him just as intently.

"My Baby! It's a miracle!" The women rushed forward grabbing Sirius around the middle in to the tightest hug he had ever received. The women cried sobbing and heaving in her joy. So this is what a mother feels like, his mother had been cold and unloving even before Sirius "betrayed" the family, he had never felt a mothers warmth and this, this was wonderful , he felt all his pain and fear swept away and clung to her when she pulled away.

"Its ok baby I'm not going anywhere." She wiped her tears on the inside of her t-shirt and laughed softly.

"Well I'll be." said the man rubbing his head in astonishment .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry regained consciousness on the way to the Hospital but was hallucinating taking to invisible people and calling out in fear. When the car arrived in the parking lot a stretcher was their to Carrie Harry to his room, he slipped in and out of consciousness and was at 105 degrees f before his fever broke at 3 in the morning, the Derslys had gone home, leaving young Harry alone but when he awoke the next morning he didn't feel alone quite the contrary he felt oddly fulfilled and he even ate breakfast, and was watching the TV when uncle Vernon showed up with a mysterious looking large package.

"Well boy you gave Petunia and I quite a scare." That's right its all about you, what was I thing scaring you, bad Harry! He thought eyes narrowing on the package.

"What's that?" he said

"Oh umm." he set it down on the bedside table and lifted the heavty bag from Hedwig's cage.

"ARE YOU MAD SHE'LL DIE!" Harry Yelled pulling the already ruffled owl towards him.

"Well I wasn't going to let anyone see, and you should just be grateful we even brought you hear and hurry and Wright a letter to who ever and tell them your ok. Harry got it he wasn't being nice he was saving his own skin.

"Right I'll just tell them I'm in a muggle hospital I'm sure they'd want to hear that." Vernon's face paled.

"You be a good boy and tell them the truth, you didn't eat and got your self sick and we brought you to the Hospital." He was right and Harry couldn't lie to them. Sighing deeply he quickly scribbled a note that he was ok and they shouldn't be concerned. He rolled it up and handed it to Hedwig who flew out the window Uncle Vernon had just opened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry this one was so short the next will be much longer R&R thanks.


End file.
